


a spring dream

by karatyrell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Margaery Tyrell - Freeform, Robb Stark - Freeform, catelyn stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karatyrell/pseuds/karatyrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From my roleplay.</p><p>the graphic that inspired this is here. </p><p>http://herunfailingkindness.tumblr.com/post/77330067102/if-youre-still-doing-the-ask-me-a-question-as-my</p>
    </blockquote>





	a spring dream

**Author's Note:**

> From my roleplay.
> 
> the graphic that inspired this is here. 
> 
> http://herunfailingkindness.tumblr.com/post/77330067102/if-youre-still-doing-the-ask-me-a-question-as-my

A Spring Dream || Drabble

Inspired by ([x](http://herunfailingkindness.tumblr.com/post/77330067102/if-youre-still-doing-the-ask-me-a-question-as-my))

So…I might have wrote a drabble/fic…oops.

_                     **[** winter is coming, but winter yield’s to spring, and the rose blooms once more. **]** _

                                      _long live the queen ~~in the north~~_

          Margaery had done her duty, she had married a king. She had slept in his bed, in his arms. She had bedded this king. She could still feel his lips against her flesh as he made love to her. And that’s what they had been doing. Making love. Making him a son.

         She knew it would be a boy now. The way the baby set in her stomach told her that. He was high, sitting directly on her balder on a bad day. Margaery would sit in the keep of Riverrun, sewing waiting for any news on her love.

                                                    Her king.

                                                         Her darling Robb.

                                                    ~~The Young Wolf~~

                                           [ A man grown from war. ]

                                  When just a year before he had been a boy.

                                                 And she had been a **H** ighgarden girl.

        Four days ago, she had seen him off to his uncle’s wedding. A wedding that should have been Robb’s.

                                                        **Would have been.**

      If she hadn’t aligned herself with him. Placed herself in Robb’s eyes. Now, they had gotten him out of the alliance with the Frey’s. There had been a substantial payment involved. Gold and a high ranking lord for one of his daughters.

                                     It should have been enough for him.

                                                   It should have been.

                                          _**A** nd who are you the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

** ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— **

         News that the King in the North had been betrayed by his own men reached her ears quickly, as did, his lady mother. Catelyn and Grey Wind were by her side the hour the news reached her.

        Margaery had collapsed in grief. She feared for herself, for her child, what were they to do now?

                                          _What were they now with no king?_

       Catelyn was a great comfort, helping her when she couldn’t sleep, sitting up with her when the child her belly was restless.

         That didn’t keep the nightmares at bay. No, she dreamed constantly. Of how he died, of his voice, of his very being.

                                                                                            _She dreamed of him._

          Grey Wind would curl against her feet, her side, any way he could comfort her. She was thankful for the direwolf. He made her feel like there was still some part of Robb with her. Well other than the babe in her belly.

         When it came time for her to give birth, she cried, struggled, begged, for the pain to stop. For her to die perhaps and rejoin her husband. For anything would be better than the pain that ripped though her tearing her insides out.

                                    **_She had done it though._**

        She had brought their son into the world and he had greeted it, with a loud cry and red curls.

                           He had his father’s hair and eyes.

          She named him for him as well. Robb Willas. She felt like that was a strong name. A good name. A wise name.

                                   It would serve her little son well.

         Grey Wind often guarded her and the babe when they went on walks. Placed himself between the two of them and the road. She wondered…if Robb was instructing the wolf some how.

                        They had said the Starks were wolves had they not?

          Her son would grow older. He would be a wolf too. He was a Stark after all.

     She pressed a kiss to her son’s forehead a tear rolling down her cheek softly.

                           ”My sweet boy…you are his heir…the hope for the north.”

        One day she would tell him about his father.

        But until that day came, she would keep his memory close.

        She would hold on to him as tightly as she could.

       The Northerner’s would never forget…

                                …and they had made a northern rose of her after all.


End file.
